Cold Hands
by Green Sphynx
Summary: Post-TRC. When Fai fails to do as he is told, Kurogane decides to invite their audience over. KuroFaiSyao, yaoi, far too long PWP


**Warnings: PWP, yaoi, threesome, spoilers, probably bad English.**

* * *

_Cold hands_

Fai both loved and hated that cold hand of Kurogane. On one side, the shining metal never failed to remind him of seeing how the tall warrior cut his arm off himself, the flesh twirling away from his body while splattering the surroundings with deep red blood. Deep red tasty blood, as Fai remembered his senses immediately reacting to the iron-tinted smell of what used to be his only source of energy back then when it happened. He had felt so ashamed, so low, when everything was going awry because of him, when he was destroying everything and everyone he cared for and _still_ Kurogane didn't need a second thought on saving him. Slashing off his own arm – his _own arm_ for goodness sake – just to save his measly life which had brought all of them so much despair up to that point. And even in that hectic and horrendous moment his body had reacted to the smell of food.

Yes, the metal arm never failed to remind him of that pain.

On the other hand, the cool metal had showed him many different things since that day. It had showed him a tenderness one would never expect from such a cold material, and neither from the gruff warrior it was attached to. It had showed him what it was still capable of doing: even though it was a fake arm artificially merged to the dark haired man, it was capable of the finest movements. Fai would almost suspect the tall guy to be more precise with his metal hand than with his warm fleshy one.

And it had made him feel, it had made him shiver and laugh. The metal was always cool to the touch, no matter how long it had been sliding over hot skin and trailing through warm hair. Every touch would send cold shivers through Fai's body. Only after a long night sleep when the arm had been pressed into a warm body underneath smoldering blankets for hours, the metal would feel warm. But not just warm, nor just hot. Because the arm was not covered with soft velvety skin like its twin on the other side of the body, but because the metal was smooth, shiny and ungiving when pressed into. The fingers tracing any patch of skin it could find would feel scorching hot, burning smoothness even though it wouldn't be warmer than body temperature. But Fai's body always seemed to be a little cooler than Kurogane's.

But at every other moment the metal hands with turning and sliding parts which made it creak ever so slightly in a silent room would be icy cold, absorbing all the heat from the skin it was touching.

That's why at this moment, Fai couldn't help but shiver violently and whimper as his body tried to scoot away from the coldness tracing his chest up and down with ever so tender strokes.

He felt a low rumble in the chest his back was pressed into, silently proving how Kurogane was actually amused by his body's skittish reaction. But it wasn't Fai's fault his body automatically adopted a keep-all-heat-in-strategy, was it?

Fai made a discontented sound and wrapped his fingers around the cold wrist. He brought the hand up to his mouth, sucking in two of the large fingers to warm them up. This time Kurogane really chuckled, albeit still softly, and he allowed the mage to suckle on the frigid steel like he would melt a popsicle in his mouth.

The warm hand with the rough patches on the palm and fingers was raised to press his body closer against the strong chest. Kurogane slid his hand up to trace it through his blonde hair, shortly massaging his scalp before the hand lowered again to touch other parts of his body. It traced every expanse of skin it could reach, apart from of course the obvious.

Fai released the fingers with a pop and turned his head to give Kurogane a pout, not taking the effort of actually complaining out loud. Kurogane smirked back at him, and the warmed up fingers took hold of his chin. He was gently tugged backward into a kiss.

Fai mewled and struggled against the warrior's hold, turning against his chest so he could press closer into the warm skin. The metal arm was slipped around him deviously to start tracing up and down his back, slowly losing its heat to the cold air.

"Hehe, you really _do_ look like a woman now, making such a face."

Fai turned scarlet and pulled away.

Even though he had enjoyed pestering Kurogane with the mommy and daddy roles to no end, he had abruptly stopped mentioning it when Kurogane had suddenly brought it up in one of their more... rough sessions – up against a wall. Fai wasn't able to even mention the word 'mommy' anymore after that ordeal, which had appeared to be Kurogane's cue to start referring to him like that every time he needed the mage to shut up.

Fai had never thought Kurogane capable of turning such a thing against him.

But here he was again, giving him the dirtiest smirk ever and most obviously enjoying Fai being tongue-tied. In bed, Kurogane was completely dominant both in physique and words. Fai doubted Syaoran and Sakura would ever expect him to be silenced so easily, or Kurogane's mouth to be foul in such a completely different way than usual.

Well, at least Sakura.

"You want to see?" Kurogane whispered huskily in his ear, "you want to see how your face looks like a woman's when I touch you?"

"I'm still a man," Fai tried to object quietly.

"I know that," the answer was accompanied by a completely unexpected jerk on his erection, making Fai gasp loudly, "but that doesn't make you less... _adorable_."

Fai gave the warrior a look of disbelief, although Kurogane might have interpreted it differently because of his gasping and needy state. He made use of Fai's moment of utterly confused paralysis – how does the gruff man even know how to _pronounce_ that word?! – to lift him and carry him across the room.

Sapphire eyes widened in mortification when Kurogane flopped back on a chair – taking him with spread legs on his lap – in front of a _mirror._

"No, no, you're not doing _this_!"

"You bet I am." Kurogane gripped Fai's arms firmly until he stopped struggling and shivered from the cold touch instead. Fai glanced up at the mirror warily.

"Look at yourself," another shiver ran over Fai's spine, but this time it was because of the deep husky voice in his ear. From the corners of his eyes he saw the reflection of a shiny metal arm and a soft flesh arm raising in front of his chest, ten fingers sliding down his feverish skin to settle lightly on his trembling thighs. Looking at that reflection he felt he didn't look like a woman _at all_. After all, what woman would have something like that standing between her thighs? On the other hand, glancing up at his flushed face surrounded by ruffled blonde silk, Kurogane might have a point considering his expressions.

When two hands lifted his legs, tilting his back into the warrior's chest and his hips up, he quickly snapped up his own hands to cover his eyes. He really didn't need to see that down there.

Still, the metal hand left his leg to dip into a bowl next to the mirror and moved down to the exposed skin wrinkling around a tight and strong muscle. The feeling of ice shot up his spine when one of the fingers entered him. He knew Kurogane would avoid harming him physically, that's why the bowl of oil was placed above a candle to warm the metal fingers as they dipped in. Kurogane wouldn't want to harm Fai by actually putting fingers that cold into such a sensitive area of his body. Still it felt like the warrior was pushing in a popsicle instead of fingers, and Fai's body cramped down.

Kurogane made a small noise in annoyance, but pulled back his hand to dip it back into the bowl of warm oil, keeping it there a little longer this time for his fingers to heat up properly.

Fai forced his muscles to relax again, mentally preparing for the warrior to start over. His eyes flashed over the mirror in shy glances, both hating to see himself spread out on the tall man's lap this lewdly and loving the sight of Kurogane's hand holding him close almost tenderly, his nose buried in blonde locks while he waited for his fingers to warm.

He was also able to spot the familiar crack in the door.

The feeling of warmed-up metal distracted him, his eyes flying down the reflection to see the first finger slide in. He watched wide-eyed – transfixed even though he hadn't been wanting to watch – as the finger wriggled around to slide deeper and back out again. Kurogane chuckled in his ear and slid in a second finger, seeing Fai hadn't tensed at all this time. Fai watched the gleaming metal stretch the reddish hole, pulling apart the muscle and smoothing out the wrinkled skin as the opening widened. The fingers spread it for him to see, pink stained soft tissue lining his insides.

As soon as he realized Kurogane was having major fun watching him _watch_, he covered his eyes again and whimpered. A third finger – already cooled down a little after the wait – was added in retribution. Fai tensed up the slightest bit with the last finger, but his body had become so used to the intrusion it didn't take long before he slumped back against the broad chest.

"Ready so fast?"

Fai made a whining sound at Kurogane's teasing. The warrior dipped his fingers in the bowl the last time and Fai watched him tug his own large erection to make it slick. It was positively lewd to see his lover jerk on his length underneath his hips, his ass hovering right above it and his own erection standing up against his stomach.

His eyes shortly flashed to the reflection of the slightly open door before he tilted his head back, trying to bury his face in his lover's neck.

"No hiding, I want you to watch this." Flesh fingers clamped around his chin and redirected his gaze back to the mirror. "You've never been shy before an audience before, why would you mind if the someone who was looking is you?"

"Stop teasing," Fai complained. He tilted his hips slightly to prompt Kurogane to move on. Besides, their usual audience wouldn't look at him with intense sapphire eyes like the mirror did.

He tried to look away, but with Kurogane pointing his face forward he couldn't help it that his eyes were glued to the sight of the man's large erection slowly pressing through the resistance of his sphincter. His breath hitched and he struggled for air audibly, making Kurogane take pity on him and release his face. Fai buried his face back into the man's neck, whimpering, but making movements with his hips as to not let Kurogane think he'd want to stop.

When Kurogane didn't start moving, Fai looked up at the devious red eyes pleadingly, whining pitifully.

"Not unless you're looking."

"Whyyy," Fai wailed snuggling his face back into the muscled neck and twitching away from the cold fingers trying to tug him free.

"Because I say so."

"You're so mean."

"You wouldn't have it otherwise."

Fai turned reluctantly, training his eyes back on the lewd sight of Kurogane penetrating his ass with his dark arousal, with his own flushed erection wobbling above it in a way which could have been comical to the mage, had it not been his own – and very neglected as well.

The black haired man chuckled – a bit too triumphantly perhaps – and slowly pulled back, revealing his oiled manhood inch by inch to Fai's mesmerized and still unwilling eyes. He was entranced, and embarrassed, and interested, and repulsed and when the organ was thrust back in his eyes closed again, letting out a whimper at the same time.

"What did I tell you?"

His eyes fluttered open, to glance over the door before focusing on the red eyes beside his flushed face.

The smirk was scary.

"Well, if you have _so_ much trouble looking at yourself, we'd better block the view right?" A hasty nod from the blonde. "But it's a pity really, I just wanted someone to see us bonding so well. So if you won't look, and I need to block the mirror, maybe it's best to invite our spectator in to stand in front of us?"

It was almost impossible _not_ to notice the jolt of the door, very likely because the person peering through jumped in surprise when finding out he was busted.

Did he seriously not know he had been discovered, like, _months_ ago?

"Oi, kid! Get over here, this is your chance for getting a better view!"

There was no response, but neither did they hear footsteps retreating from the door.

"You like watching from afar that much better?"

The door slowly turned inwards, revealing Syaoran with a face as red as a ripe tomato fisting his hands in the hem of his shirt. Overall his panting and trembling made him look as if he were on the verge of making a run for it as fast as he could.

Which he would probably be doing any minute now.

"Come here," Kurogane jerked his head to motion the brunette to come over, and Fai let out a soft moan when the rocking motion of his body accompanying that gesture gave just the slightest bit of friction inside. He wasn't sure how long he could stand Kurogane's length sitting still inside him.

Syaoran didn't seem to be in a hurry though, and Fai suspected the nervous fiddling with his shirt had more to do with the hiding of the front of his trousers than the actual implied hatred towards the garment.

The young man slowly edged forward, his eyes trained on the floor and his entire stance shouting he was still ready to run.

"Don't be shy. You've been watching us for months, no need to pretend you haven't seen this before. Just stand in front of us."

"H-how... did you...?"

"Just get on with it before the mage faints, okay?"

Syaoran quickly skidded forwards, sliding into position between the chair with the connected pair on it and the mirror. His breathing was ragged and his feet shuffled nervously, but he remained in place.

"Good. Now look," the warrior positively purred.

A metal and a flesh hand wrapped around Fai's buttocks and he was lifted slightly before Kuorgane dug in again. Large hazel eyes stared intently and Fai whimpered, covering his eyes again. This was now beyond embarrassing.

But Kurogane seemed to be having all the fun of the world, grinning like a wolf and starting a slow rhythm of thrusts inside the man on his lap. Fai had to grab onto the metal arm to keep his balance, gasping for air and bucking in hopes of having the warrior speed up. Syaoran's mouth slowly opened to gape.

If he was going to drool Fai was going to kick him. For sure!

Moans left his lips while he tried not to look at the intense stare and he bounced up and down Kurogane's lap, clawing at metal and breathing words like 'harder' and 'more'.

"Well, Kid, why don't you do him the favor?"

Brown eyes shot up to red ones and Fai's rasped for breath in shock.

"He wants more, I have both hands occupied."

"Did Fai ever tell you you're actually quite evil?"

Fai had no idea how the young man was able to string so many words after another in his flushed and out of breath state, but he made sure to agree with a strong nod, not being able to push out coherent words through his moaning himself.

To his shock the brunette still dropped down on his knees and moved forward.

Fai just caught the evil smirk from the dark haired man penetrating him in the mirror before his head shot back with a loud cry, Syaoran's mouth sliding down his wobbling erection. A tongue gently prodded around the ridges underneath the head before making its way down the underside of the length. Fai cried out again when Syaoran started sucking.

"You've done this before?"

Syaoran lightly shook his head, forcing a groan from Fai throat. While one hand was still clenching around Kurogane's metal arm – by now finally no longer sucking the warmth from his palm – the other slipped down to grip chestnut locks fiercely. Syaoran moaned around him in surprise.

"You want this too?"

Fai wailed, trying to interrupt this embarrassing conversation they were having around him. There should be a limit to the warrior's evilness.

He didn't catch Syaoran's response, but the chuckle next to his ear said enough.

"Okay kid, let's do it my way. You get rid of your clothes and prepare yourself. Once you've gotten the mage off, it's your turn. You know where the oil is."

Fai gave a light struggle and looked at Syaoran with wide eyes. The young man eagerly shed his clothes and dipped his hand in the bowl before returning to his crouch in front of Fai and Kurogane.

When Syaoran's mouth engulfed his length again without hesitation Fai let out an extra moan, but he kept staring wide-eyed at the hand of the young man travelling down his back and penetrating himself with a first finger.

He was soon to be distracted again by the combined thrusts which finally found his prostate from this unusual angle and the inexperienced but intense sucking on his erection. He alternated between staring at the mirror giving him a perfect view straight on Syaoran's handiwork, making eye contact with the warrior smirking and rolling his hips and just squeezing his eyes shut and moan in ecstasy.

...

Syaoran groaned around the erection in his mouth, enjoying the combined sounds of Fai's moaning and whimpering and the squishy sound of Kurogane sliding in and out of the mage's backside. He had suspected these two were together for years, but a few months ago he had suddenly _seen_ it happening. He had just been walking through the hall to his own room when he heard Fai moaning through a crack in the door. He hadn't intended to violate their privacy, but once he had looked in he wasn't able to take his eyes off them anymore.

This one accident lead to him spying on the pair more often, and at some point he was sure he didn't miss even _one_ session. He had gotten obsessed. He loved watching them. Fai was so different in bed, still vocal, but _so_ much less articulate. Kurogane seemed to be the exact opposite of his gruff and serious self and teased Fai with words he never imagined the warrior capable of. Even though Kurogane was obviously a bit sadistic in bed, every move seemed to show his love for Fai.

Which was the reason Syaoran couldn't look away.

That love. That arousing, romantic, lewd love. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

He had never blown a man before, so his sucking must be rather awkward on Fai now. When watching the two man doing this to each other it was hard to make out the finer movements – he was usually confined behind a door – so most of the procedure was a pure guess. Sucking, licking...? He just tried to bring in some variation so at least something would be feeling good.

He moaned when his fingers brushed his prostate and Fai bucked, nearly choking him. He continued relentlessly nevertheless.

He _had_ fingered himself before. Quite often, actually. It was something that didn't look too difficult from his spying sessions, and Fai always seemed to enjoy it. Well, after a little while, and only if Kurogane was using either his real hand or warmed up the metal hand properly. The shared room of the warrior and the mage always held a little frame with a bowl of oil and a candle underneath. It seemed like nobody ever bothered to ask why they had such a thing if they didn't put scented oil in it.

He slipped in his third finger, his hips making small involuntary movements looking for the friction that was usually applied to his member at this point. He shuddered and stretched, and Fai seemed to react even though his mouth had temporarily stilled and Kurogane's pace hadn't changed. A whimper left his throat when Fai bucked again, pressing his arousal deeper into his mouth.

Starting to ram his fingers into himself relentlessly, he wrapped his free hand around the base of Fai's shaft and increased his sucking. Fai's cries turned up in volume and Kurogane shifted his grip on the pale thighs, going faster as well. Noting the sounds the blonde made and the trembling he had sometimes been able to see but never been able to feel, Fai was on the verge of his climax.

Syaoran traced the tip of his tongue over the head of Fai's erection, trying to intensify the sensation. Fai let out a long suffering cry and a vicious shudder ran through the man's body. Before he realized what was happening, Syaoran felt thick splotches of whitish fluid land in his face. He pulled away, squeezing his eyes shut, but with three of his own fingers up his ass he lacked the flexibility to move away further than a few inches. Resulting in him catching the bigger part of the man's cum.

He knew he should be feeling humiliated. Really, he was sitting naked in front of a couple having sex on a chair, his fingers in his ass and the semen of the person bottoming right before his eyes all over his face. Not to mention it was him who just sucked him off and the new impeding realization both men must have had an excellent view of his fingering in the mirror. And he was doing this with the promise of 'being next'.

He should be feeling humiliated, or at least ashamed.

But he kind of lost that feeling the moment Kurogane had smirked up at him from the chair, slowly starting to fuck the slender man on his lap right in front of his eyes without any trace of embarrassment. He lost all his feelings of shame, and could only think of finally being able to participate. Finally being part of this love. And even though he knew the warrior would never love him as much as he loved Fai, being part of this would at least give him the feeling.

And when you've spent 7 years of your life locked away from all human contact, you _would_ get kind of greedy for attention. Especially if you could afford it, like now.

He panted softly as he sat back as far as possible, still not removing the fingers moving in and out of him slowly. Kurogane lifted Fai from his lap and walked him to the bed. Fai was limp like a rag doll, and Syaoran momentarily wondered if the man had fainted. He waited patiently while the warrior laid his lover down on the sheets, petting the blonde hair. With the tall erection bobbing up and down at each movement, Syaoran was sure he would still get his turn.

"You look ridiculous," he jumped slightly at the man's voice, realizing how he was sitting on his knees before an empty chair with one arm behind his back. He carefully retreated the fingers and used his other hand to slowly scoop off the thick semen dripping down his face.

Suddenly the dark haired man was bent over him, and pulled him up lightly at the shoulders. A hot tongue travelled up his jaw, collecting the drying seed on its way. Syaoran shuddered, and suddenly understood Fai's strong reactions to the metal arm. Even though he theoretically knew the metal was cold – he had touched it before – it was an entirely different matter to have the heat-absorbing digits pressed into your feverish skin.

The metal hand moved to the small of his back, pulling him up into an embrace with the taller man. Kurogane gently nibbled on his jaw, pressing their hips together.

Syaoran shortly wondered if Kurogane knew. The man had always been far sharper in noticing people's feelings than one would expect, so maybe he knew what Syaoran was looking for here.

A leg pressed between his, and Kurogane leant forward, forcing Syaoran to walk back. He had no clue what they were walking to, but he reveled in the friction between their hips as they practically glided forward, returning the gesture of Kurogane's nibbling and licking by grazing his lips over the man's neck.

Both hands gripped his shoulders and he was spun around. The metal hand dug between his shoulder blades, toppling him over on the bed. He landed with a soft 'oof', inches away from the still figure of Fai.

Kurogane took a firm hold of his hips and shifted him, so that he was completely on the bed on his knees, face pressed down in the cushions.

And finally, _finally_, Kurogane was pressing into him. The man proceeded slowly, probably knowing all too well that even with his preparations Syaoran still never had something this size inside of him.

Syaoran groaned and clenched his teeth, his muscles tensing at the intrusion.

One hand was brought down to grip his manhood, hoping to distract him. At Syaoran's almost violent gasp, Kurogane chuckled a little sheepishly and switched hands, using the warm hand instead of the cold one. This time, the brunette moaned low and found the will to move, trying to press into the hand and turning his hips around the shaft penetrating him.

Kurogane groaned, "you're pretty tight here."

Syaoran nodded breathlessly. Feeling so stretched out by the warrior, he couldn't deny that.

The man slowly started moving, pulling back his hips and re-entering very much like Syaoran witnessed him doing to Fai. But looking at it and feeling it made all the difference in the world, and Syaoran let out a long drawn moan. Kurogane had no trouble locating his prostate in this position, and started hitting it dead-on almost immediately.

With careful fingers his red face was pried away from the cushion he was squeezing close. Fai gently lifted his head and shoulders and slipped closer, making the youngest lean on him instead. Syaoran gripped his arms around Fai's offered neck and panted in the mage's ear.

"Intense, hm?"

It was kind of ironic Fai seemed to be completely articulate again, while Syaoran felt utterly unable to get out even one complete word now. His body rocked with Kurogane's thrust, and all he could manage in response was a moan somewhat deeper than the rest.

Kurogane sped up, grunting. His thrusts got more violent, pressing Syaoran closer and closer to the blonde until he was forced to lay back, cradling Syaoran's face on his chest. The young man whimpered and moaned, trying to keep up with the man inside him but being quite too overwhelmed to do so.

Kurogane's hand on his erection was replaced by Fai's hand, who had a lot less movements to make at the same time and thus managed a far more nerve-wracking pace. With Kurogane keeping his aim well on his prostate and Fai's experienced hand jerking on him, it didn't take much longer for Syaoran to scream out his release. With his eyes tightly shut, everything went white, his orgasm more intense than anything before.

His ears caught low grunts and Kurogane almost stilled, the last movements of his hips small and jerking. Syaoran clenched down on the erection as Kurogane went over the edge, filling him with his seed.

The warrior moved back, his cold hand smoothing over his back as he allowed the youngest of the three to collapse on top of his lover.

Syaoran's eyes fluttered close. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep here, this was Kurogane's and Fai's bed, but he had never felt this exhausted before. He had never expected to be invited in, nor had he expected to be this overwhelmed by the two.

Still, Fai gently traced his long fingers through his brown hair, making soothing sounds – almost motherly, although for some reason he wouldn't react positively to that word anymore these days.

"You can come in some times," Kurogane murmured, laying down besides the two men, "but not every time. Leave us to ourselves sometimes too, okay?"

"Hmm," Syaoran hummed sleepily.

"But please, no more mirrors," he hear Fai complain right before he fell asleep on the chest vibrating with sound. A soft, warm chest to lay his head on, and a deceptively cold arm over his back – but he was too tired to stay awake from even that.

That cold, metal hand. Amazing thing, it was.

* * *

**Please review to help me improve my writing ^^**


End file.
